demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story
Main Story Note: The following translations are based on a file wherein the protagonist is a 25 year old male. The name used will be "Demi" and his nickname "Dem". In this game, your age (anywhere from 10 to 99) and gender (male, female, nonbinary) may affect certain situations and character dialogue. Prologue to Day 6 * Prologue - Goodbye Earth * Prologue - Sudden First Battle * Day 0 - Hello Punebuma * Day 1 - Legend and the Draft * Day 2 - Where's the Battlefield? * Day 3 - First Lesson with Weihen-sama * Day 4 - Carrot Sensei, Stick Sensei * Day 5 - Uneasy Priest * Day 6 - Protecting the Order of Things Day 7 to Day 20 * Day 7 - Mini-sized Handyman * Day 9 - How About a Walk? * Day 11 - Possibility of Returning Home * Day 13 - Earth Memories * Day 15 - A Wild Proposition * Day 17 - Delicious Fried Chicken * Day 19 - Telepathic Life * Day 20 - First Outing Day 21 to Day 33 * Day 21 - Dusk with Weihen-sama * Day 23 - The Radical Demon King * Day 25 - A Jiggly Meeting * Day 27 - Angry Librarian * Day 29 - Boss Summoning * Day 30 - To a New Den * Day 31 - Those Who Have Spoken with the Demon King * Day 33 - A Lively Workplace Day 35 to Day 47 * Day 35 - Mountains, Flowers, and the Demon King's Castle * Day 37 - Meeting on a Rainy Night * Day 39 - What Happens Twice... * Day 40 - Invited to go Hunting for Mushrooms * Day 41 - Night is Mysterious * Day 43 - Probably Unforgettable * Day 45 - A Brilliant Life * Day 47 - Before Showtime Day 49 to Day 60 * Day 49 - A Lacking Sunset * Day 50 - The Boisterous Temple * Day 51 - Your Feelings on Nightlife? * Day 53 - Enough to Fight? * Day 55 - Send-off for One More Job * Day 57 - Souvenirs for All * Day 59 - Midnight Nightmare * Day 60 - Is This the Final Den? Day 61 to Day 75 * Day 61 - A Feast of Insanity * Day 63 - The Time is Flying By * Day 65 - The Third Man * Day 67 - Rumors of Love Travel at 5km/s * Day 69 - The Rope is Part of My Body * Day 71 - Twilight Visitor * Day 73 - You Were Jumping Rope Too, Right? * Day 75 - Double Commander, Head Out * Day 75 - The Calm After the Storm Day 77 to Day 93 * Day 77 - Demon King's Heat-Up * Day 79 - Fav is Life * Day 81 - Omucurry is Busy * Day 83 - A Japanese Joke * Day 85 - The Fruits of One's Hobbies * Day 87 - Seriously, Why Do You Know That!? * Day 89 - The (Self-Proclaimed) Protector of Culture * Day 91 - The Bookstore Staff Was Watching * Day 93 - Temptation Towards Fandom Day 95 to Day 109 * Day 95 - Invitation to Dream * Day 97 - Off to a Meetup! * Day 99 - Concierge☆Weihen-sama * Day 101 - Punebuma-sama's Side Job? * Day 103 - He Who Has Read Ahead * Day 105 - Dark and Light and Weihen-sama in Your Heart * Day 107 - Sky and Wings and the Work Excursion * Day 109 - Are You Feeling the Love? Day 111 to Day 125 * Day 111 - The Truth of the Side Job * Day 113 - To the Final Battle... * Day 115 - Now That I Think About It, This is Our First Meeting * Day 117 - 200 Years on Niamacedo * Day 119 - A Scream From the Depths * Day 120 - Story Fragments Part 1 * Day 121 - The Decisive Moment * Day 122 - Story Fragments Part 2 * Day 123 - Ending ~Friends~ * Day 124 - Story Fragments Part 3 * Day 125 - Epilogue ~Planet~ Category:Browse